


Shower Adventures

by Theeggprince



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkardness, These two are dumb, bokuto koutarou - Freeform, brief mention of - Freeform, but only kinda, it's kinda kagehina, shower, there's nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theeggprince/pseuds/Theeggprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid boys, wet floors...do the math.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to fury for the prompt and for keeping me company while I wrote this! Even though I should really be writing a different story, one with chapters. This was only supposed to be little, and then it ended up being 1k words woops..
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the awkward idiots!

It had become a common occurrence for Hinata to go over to Kageyama’s house after practice. It started as them walking together and Hinata staying to talk about volleyball. After time it had become them playing video games and just hanging out. After a while it became so common that Hinata had started staying for dinner on those days. This one in particular was just like any other, until Kageyama’s mother had come into his room.

It had been cloudy and grey all day long, so it was no surprise to the two when they heard the sound of rain on the window pane. It was, however, a shock when a deafening thundercrack shook the house. Hinata shot straight up into the air with a yelp. Kageyama’s hand jerked hard enough to send his character right off the edge of the cliff. Not a second later, lightning flashed outside the window. Kageyama paused the game and they both set their controllers down.

“Boys?” Kageyama’s mom called, her voice muffled by the walls.

“Yeah?” He answered. She opened the door, concern on her face behind the comforting smile.

“I know you two heard that, so you know it’s started storming. I was just about to come up and tell you so you could beat the storm and make it home, Hinata-kun, but i guess I was too late. It doesn’t look like it’ll let up for a little while either. I think you should stay here for the night.” Hinata nodded, immediately reaching for his phone.

“I should probably call my mom, let her know that I’m okay.”

A short phone conversation later (“yes mom, i’m fine” “no mom I wasn’t outside.” “Yes, mom, Kageyama’s mom said it was okay.” “Do you really need to talk to her? Yeesh okay, I’ll go give her the phone!”) and they were back to playing video games.

It wasn’t much longer before Kageyama’s mom was back outside the door to remind them that tomorrow was, in fact, a school day. They both groaned.

“The only good thing about school is volleyball practice.” Hinata said, not for the first time that week. Tobio grimaced in response. It wasn’t as though he disagreed, he just got tired of hearing it. He paused their game again and stood, stretching.

“You can have first shower.” He stood, pulling out a set of his pajamas he thought wouldn’t swallow Hinata. He got him a towel, then made sure he could work the faucet and everything. Hinata waited until Kageyama left and he heard his footsteps fade away. Only then did he undress. He laid his clothes in a neat pile close to but not touching the pajamas Kageyama was letting him borrow. He shivered in the cold air. He started the water and jumped in without checking the temperature. 

“AH!” he yelped when the hot water hit him, reaching for the faucet and adjusting it as fast as he could. It took him a couple tries (and high pitched squeals) to get the temperature right. Once he did, he reached for the soap that Kageyama had pointed out to him and washed himself. He wrinkled his nose when he got to the shampoo though.

“It’s...floral..” he stuck out his tongue, but poured some onto his hand anyway. What other choice did he have? He rubbed his hands together to lather the soap, then scrubbed it into his hair. He used the stiff bubbles to stick his hair up in two matching spikes, reminiscent of the captain of Fukurodani. Hinata giggled, making a few hooting noises in an attempt to imitate the captain further. “Hey hey h-EEEYYY!” He shouted, starting a second imitation of Bokuto. He had taken a step forward, which was clearly a mistake, as his foot slipped out from under him. He hit the bottom of the tub with a loud thump and a pained yell. The soap in his hair smeared across his face when he tried to stand, and he fell again.

Hurried footsteps could be heard, then Kageyama’s voice at the door: “Hinata? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” Hinata shrieked, his voice breaking as he heard the door open. “Don’t come in!”

“What?! Why not?!” he yelled back, walking into the room.

“Don’t look!” there was a new edge of desperation to Hinata’s voice.

“D-don’t look..?” Kageyama question him, but did as he was told, shutting his eyes tight. “Look, I just wanted to make sure you were okay! So, are you?”

“I um. I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I can't see! I got your dumb flowery shampoo in my eyes!” Kageyama laughed at that. “Shut up! I-I don’t need your help so get out!” Hinata struggled up onto his knees, trying to lean into the water. He grabbed for the edge of the tub to steady himself, and ended up grabbing his friend instead. Kageyama lurched forward, almost falling in on top of Hinata.

“Let go, idiot!” Kageyama snapped. Hinata gasped an apology. He put one hand in front of his face once Hinata let go, peeking through so that he could only see the bright orange hair. He watched for about fifteen more seconds of hinata failing and whimpering. “This is painful to watch..” He mumbled to himself before reaching out and grabbing a fistfull of  
Hinata’s hair.

“OW! KAGEYAMA STOP!” Hinata cried out as Kageyama guided his head under the stream of water as best he could without looking at him.

“Now open your eyes, stupid!” Hinata complied, slowly cracking his eyes so the water could rinse the soap out. He leaned back, blinking until his vision was no longer blurry.

“You can let go of my hair now.” He said. Kageyama did, tsking in the back of his throat. He held his hand out for Hinata to grab. He did, but as he stood he slipped again. This time though, he didn’t fall alone. With a chorus of yells and thumps Kageyama fell into the tub, effectively smushing Hinata below him. When he shifted to try and stand, he pulled the shower curtain (rod and all) down on top of himself.

“I hate you, dumbass!” Kageyama growled to Hinata as the water poured over the two of them.

“Shut up!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kageyama’s mother looked in the direction of the bathroom, worrying at her lip with her teeth. What in the hell were those two even doing? She decided she didn’t really want to know, and went back to her book. They’d probably be able to sort themselves out, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my shameless mention of Bokuto. I love him so much. He's so important. 
> 
> As always, feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
